Sweet as Candy
by I.Prefer.Boys.That.Sparkle
Summary: You will be amazed at what could happen when two best friends, who are meant to fall in love by-the-way, fight over a measly piece of candy. HHr of course! Very fluffy! Rating for Kissing!


**Sweet as Candy**

        Summary: You will be amazed at what could happen when two best friends, who are meant to fall in love by-the-way, fight over a measly piece of candy. H/Hr _of course! Very fluffy!_

         Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the genre of the Harry Potter story! If I did, I don't think I would be sitting here right now!

        Thanks: I would like to thank anyone who actually reads this story. Considering the fact that I just wrote this because I thought it would be cute and I was bored. So, please enjoy.

Krissy: **Laying down on my stomach on my bed with laptop in front of me as I suck on a Candy-cane.** There goes my life…there goes my future, my everything, I love you baby goodbye **I sang**

**Phoebe, my twin sister, comes in wearing a jean skirt and a pink short-sleeve shirt with the Pink Panther on it and a huge smile on her face as she quickly shut the door behind her.**

Phoebe: Hey sis, whatcha doin'? **She pulled up my desk chair and sat on it.**

Krissy: **Took the candy-cane out of my mouth** nothing, just tryin' to figure out what this next Holiday story should be about. **Put it back in my mouth and continued to suck on it**

Phoebe: well, it is two days 'til Christmas and you need a break so, there is someone here to see you **She said trying to hide her smile but not doing a very good job.**

**I jumped up off my bed**

Krissy: what? Why didn't you tell me earlier! Do look ok? Wait who is it? **I said quickly as I straitened out my red skirt and made sure that there wasn't any wrinkles in my light gray shirt with red sleeve and neck trim, along with my light gray knee-high socks.**

**Phoebe laughed.**

Phoebe: don't worry Kris, you look great, except you have like a fuzzy in your hair…let me get it **she reached up and pulled a blue fuzzy from my long brown curled hair.** there ya go.

Krissy: thanks. **I looked over at my door** So, who is here? Tell me please. **I asked anxiously as I continued to suck on my candy cane**

**Phoebe walked over to the door, opened it then stepped out.** Phoebe: you can thank me later. Oh, one more thing, have fun and…mom and dad already know.

Krissy: **arched an eyebrow, confused** Wait, who is here wait! Phoebe!

Phoebe: bye **She shut the door**

Krissy: Grrr…**Crosses arms across chest leaving my candy cane in my mouth**

**Knock, Knock on the door**

Krissy: **walks over and opens the door to see a very handsome young man with huge brown eyes, dark brown hair and about 5'6" with a muscular body wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt on with his hands behind his back** (( **Giggles!**)) Lucas?

Lucas: Hello Krissy **He said breathlessly as he smiled at me**

Krissy: what are you doing here? **I asked politely, taking the candy-cane out of my mouth as I ushered him in and shut the door behind him**

Lucas: well, first off, I wanted to spend some time with my friend **He said sweetly winking at me** and Phoebe called and said that I _needed_ to spend some time with you before Christmas. **He smiled**

**I giggled as I put the candy-cane back in my mouth, sucked on it a little bit more then pulled it slowly out of my mouth and waved it in his face**

Krissy: well cowboy, what would you like to do? **I watched as he eyed my candy-cane as it went back-and-forth in front of him**

**All of a sudden he took a snap at it and bit off a large bit of the tip I had made from sucking on it so long. It startled me a bit but then I laughed and suddenly got an idea for a Holiday story. I took a mental note**

Lucas: Mmmm, well, I thought you knew better then to wave candy in front of me **He teased**

Krissy: aww, poor pitiful me, I forgot. **I said dramatically bringing my hand to my forehead**

Lucas: well, Miss Montgomery, you best wise up a bit before I give you your Christmas Present **He then took his arms out from behind his back and in his hand was a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper.**

Krissy: **gasp** oh Lucas, you didn't have to get me anything **I looked up in his eyes*

Lucas: of course I did, you got me that wonderful Autographed Football from all the Huskies, and I needed to get you something back. **He put his hand on my arm, which made it tingle with the warmth he spread throughout my body.**

Krissy: well thank you kind sir **I said playfully**

Lucas: your welcome ma'am **He held it out for me to grab** now go on, open it

Krissy: **I smiled as I set my candy-cane down on a nearby table and took the gift from his hand. I sat down on my bed and he sat down right beside me as I started to rip the wrapping paper off**

Lucas: **got anxious as she threw the wrapping paper into a trashcan and started to open the gold box**

Krissy: **gasped as I opened box and found a limb of Mistletoe. I looked up at Lucas, a bit confused, but his smile made me understand. He then took my hand**

~To Be Continued. If you would like to read the rest of this "Role Play" before my stories, you will have to read Chapter 13 (of 14) of my story: The Best Summer of Our Lives. Thanks, now ON WITH THE STORY!~

**Sweet as Candy**

There it was the crooked, luscious, juicy, sweet, sugar filled, peppermint red and white striped piece of heaven. He watched it as it went in and out of his female friend's mouth, slowly dwindling down in size and starting to form a sharp tip at the top as she sucked and licked it's candy-coated goodness off as she read each page of the book in her delicate hands. 

That's right the candy-cane, a simple Holiday pleasure for the mouth right? Wrong, in this case, the candy-cane is a longed for feeling of completion, something this boy and this girl have wanted for a long time.

Harry started at the simple crooked piece of hard candy moving in and out of Hermione's mouth through her two luscious lips, leaving a small bit of surplus behind. Drool starting to form on the sides of his mouth before he licked his lips wishing he could taste the peppermint goodness on her lips by a sweet gentle kiss. That would express his feeling of love towards the brown-eyed girl sitting a few feet away from him.

Goblins and Werewolves is what she was discovering about as she read each and every assertion on each page of the 721 page book in her hands as she ate her favorite Holiday treat without acknowledging her bystander. _'Mmm, nothing like a good candy-cane and a book to lighten the __Holiday__ mood.' _She thought as she turned the page. Before she looked back down to continue her session of absorbing knowledge she gazed over at Harry and discovered the most unusual sight. _'Why in the world is Harry sitting there staring at me? Oh...and…ewww is that drool?' _she thought to herself as she pulled the candy-cane out of her mouth and twirled around her finger. As she did so, Harry watched every move it made, being his favorite Holiday candy and all he wanted a piece. Hermione noted this and she got an evil idea.

Feeling very jaunty at the moment, she decided she wanted to make Harry suffer by using her candy-cane as bate. So, she slowly put the candy-cane in her mouth and closed her lips. Delaying it even more, she pulled it out through her pursed lips.

"Mmm this is, I think, the best candy-cane I have ever had," Hermione said slyly as she looked over at Harry. Harry had now scooted closer to Hermione and his jaw had dropped open a bit.

"It looks real good," Harry answered as he watched as she gradually bit off a piece of the tip and nibbled on it.

"It really is," Hermione spoke. "I just love the sweet peppermint taste, and the way it lasts for a long time letting you enjoy ever last minute." Harry started to drool again but quickly licked it away. Hermione giggled quietly as she looked into the dying fire across from them while she placed the cane on her tongue and licked it repeatedly, looking over at Harry smiling. She quickly closed her book and placed it on the Coffee Table in front of them and crossed her legs on the couch and fixing her skirt.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered as he scooted closer, not taking his eyes off the sweet confection in her mouth.

"Yes Harry?" she answered, pulling the cane out of her mouth tediously.

"M-may I have a bite of your candy-cane?" he asked politely. _'Finally,'_ Hermione thought, _'the perfect decree.'_

"Well Harry, I don't think you should," Hermione started devilishly. His jaw dropped. "I mean you and Ron ate all those sweets today in Hogsmead, you don't want to make you tummy upset," she finished in a motherly tone.

"Oh please Hermione," Harry begged as he crawled closer. Hermione smiled as her stomach got some butterflies as he brushed her shin with his fingers. 

"No Harry, I told you. If you do you are bound to be up all night with a stomach ache," Hermione answered sternly, but with a hint of playfulness.

"Please?" He repeated as he made a snatch for the stick but Hermione was too quick. She jumped up off the couch and snatched it away before he could touch it.

"No, it's mine!" Hermione said smirking. Harry stood up and folded his arms across his chest. _'Oh no, please don't Harry, please no! Not the puppy dog face!' _she thought. But it was pointless because he had already replaced the spellbound look with a poked out upper-lip and his big eyes with a shining look of plea. _'Crap,'_ Hermione thought. _'Just look away, but I can't he is just so gosh darn cute! DO IT!'_ She obeyed her conscience and turned her head and started to run around the Common Room with her candy-cane in hand.

"Hermione! Please!" Harry said as he began to chase her, not taking to much time to catch up and corner her.

"All you want is this?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she waved the candy-cane in his face with a sly grin on hers as he advanced towards her forcing her to back against the wall.

"Yes, just a little bite," Harry begged. _'Well, I would also like a kiss from you and to make you mine for the rest of my life but the candy-cane will do for now,'_ Harry thought. 

"No!" Hermione squealed before sliding down the wall and starting to crawl through his legs, but he was too quick. Harry instantly brought his legs together locking her between them.

"Aww man!" Hermione moaned as she tried to get out by squirming but it wasn't working.

"I will let you go if you give me a piece, ok?" Harry offered her as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Alright!" Hermione gave in but not without crossing her fingers.

Harry unclenched his legs and she stood up with a cunning grin on her face as she waved the candy-cane in his face.

"I crossed my fingers!" Hermione said then stuck the hard candy back in her mouth.

"Oh, you are gonna get it now missy!" Harry then grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her. Hermione squirmed, laughed and begged to be let loose but Harry wasn't giving in, he wanted a piece of that candy-cane he was gonna get it. 

"HARRY-JAMES-POTTER! LET-ME-GO!" Hermione pleaded through her laughter as she finally took the candy-cane out of her mouth. _'Yes!'_ Harry thought as he eyed the candy. 

"Fine!" Harry agreed just before he took a huge bite off the cane then stopped tickling her. Hermione took a minute to catch her breath before turning around towards Harry with her arms crossed across her chest.

"That was very mean of you," she scolded. He grinned.

"It might've been but I got what I wanted," Harry exclaimed. Hermione arched an eyebrow but then looked at her candy-cane and saw half of the long section was missing. She sighed then smiled as she shook her head.

"Are you happy now?" she asked looking into his eyes, sad that their moment of playfulness was over. Then, as she did look in his eyes, she saw something she didn't expect; it was the look of being uncompleted. 

"No, I am not," Harry whispered looking down at the floor as he chewed the last bit of candy in his mouth and swallowed.

"You aren't?" Hermione stated gently as she uncrossed her arms and walked towards him, placing a hand on his chest.

"No, there is something else I want…no…something I need," Harry said slowly looking up into her eyes.

"W-what would that be Harry?" Hermione asked looking up into his eyes. Harry took a deep breath. _'Come on Potter, you have fought Voldermort, you can surely do this.'_ He told himself.

"I want you Hermione." Hermione gasped and threw her hand to her mouth. "I love you, with all my heart and this little candy-cane happening has only brought it even more to my attention." Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks the more he spoke. "You are the most beautiful, the smartest, most extraordinary creature I have ever laid eyes on and it would mean everything to me if you would be mine. Will you Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry finished nervously as she took her hands in his and began to stroke them with this thumbs sending shivers up both their spines. Hermione was speechless, so she did the only thing she could do to make him understand that she wanted to say yes. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Shocking, breath taking and unbelievable are the perfect words to the feelings the couple was feeling at this moment from this kiss. There was music and fireworks as the explored each other's tastes for the first time and not to their surprise, both of them tasted like Peppermint. _'The perfect memory of their first kiss,'_ they both thought.

When they parted the were so breath taken that they could hardly speak. But somehow they got out all they needed to say to end this perfect moment:

"I love you my darling, Merry Christmas."

**A.N.: This one I thought was a bit cuter then The Perfect Partner but what do I know? I want to hear what you think please! By the way, just so you know! I _did_ think, and write, of this story while eating a candy cane! LoL! Please review thanks for reading!**


End file.
